The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device. For example, the present invention can be preferably used for a semiconductor device that uses a nitride semiconductor.
In recent years, a semiconductor device using group III-V compounds having a band gap greater than that of Si is attracting attention. Among them, a semiconductor device which is a power MISFET (Metal Insulator Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) using gallium nitride and which can perform normally-off operation is being developed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-82415 discloses a group-III nitride-based field-effect transistor including a nitride semiconductor film formed over a recessed region, an insulating film formed on an inner wall surface and the like of the recessed region, and a gate electrode formed over the insulating film.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-153330 discloses a nitride semiconductor high electron mobility transistor including an i-GaN selective regrowth layer deposited to an inner wall surface of a recessed portion and a gate electrode that is buried in the recessed portion through the i-GaN selective regrowth layer.
Further, IEEE ELECTRON DEVICE LETTERS, VOL. 35, NO. 7, July 2014 discloses MIS-HEMT where a 2 nm AlN layer is formed before growing an Al2O3 layer over a recess